The smell of the night
by Natalie Kimberly Black
Summary: A few more hours and she could feel the aroma of a favourite past twilight and the approaching night.


The smell of the night

The sun is already half-hidden in dense forest of yellow trees. From the south blows a fuggy wind, bringing the smell of day's gone, dry grass and sunset. A few more hours and she could feel the aroma of a favourite past twilight and the approaching night.

Rocket never understood her. He did not feel it smells different times of day. Always looked at her in surprise, then smiled and gently kissed the tip of the nose. Hugged and told that she was lovely.  
D'Jok had laughter on her, when she tried to open him her soul. He could not stop to laughter, and then pressed to his and said: "You're such a strange, Tia"

The girl smiled.  
It became a little colder, and chills ran in the skin. She had to hug themselves with her hands.  
Strange ... She always thought that on the planet Wambas can not be cold...

In such moments, Rocket presses it to his tight-tight, as if trying to pay his heat. And indeed, immediately could forget about the cold.  
D'Jok simply put a jacket on her shoulders and hugged with one hand ... but it also creeps up.

They are so different ... and the love to them, too, was different.  
Tia with all efforts try to keep the first one, then another ... But either Rocket or D'Jok could not sacrifice for her all. Is this love? Most likely, no.

She lowered her head. Light breeze travel blonde hair, leaving on them the smell of sunset.

Rocket left. Just silently turned backs to her and disappeared for the rotation.  
He becomes different after he returned from. Tia blindly hoping that he comes to rule and everything will be as before.  
She's a dreamer.  
Once again, when she tried to clarify their relationship, he openly sad that he wanted to focus on future career and that he had no time for such foolishness as the tryst.

Foolishness... now it is called like that?

And D'Jok ... Sometimes, she thought that the striker wanted to kill the pain of break up with Mei, and so came to her. He didn't saw her as a good midfielder and just take a good moment ...  
Is that so? Perhaps ...  
Why, then, he immediately ran to the Queen of advertising, when that one only call him?

They don't need Tia... just trinket to occupy their free time. But she loved them, loved whole soul and heart.  
Although, if judge with good mind, that among them there was nothing in common. Nothing at all. And by "nothing" a relationship is not built.

After that she became a bad player. Keep getting comments from the coach ... and from the captain ... from the two captains.  
Listen to all of their claims; see indifference - that's what was most unbearable.  
Yes. It is strong ... but enough to endure this every day?

Now, she never left the idea to leave football.  
It is hard to part with a favourite occupation cause, but not when it can be replaced by another.  
She always loved to film. To film sunsets and sunrises. To film humans and animals. Film different time of year, different planet.  
Film moments, called life.  
And no one can take away this…

To miss ... yes, she will miss the people, which are closer: Arch, Klemp, Simbay ... Miss Ahito that conducting most of his lives in a dream ... But in the world are so much interesting things! Miss Micro-Ice, which by himself mode to be can raise the spirits to the maximum. Miss Mei, which become friend for her.  
And, of course, she will miss Rocket and D'Jok. No matter of all.  
And miss Thran. Always calm, optimistic and looking forward only.

The thinks of the guy makes to smile.  
She saw him immediately. On the selection of the team. And after ...  
But Rocket has always been close to her, and the heart was not focused on other.

She hears other rear quiet steps.  
The girl smiled. During the time that they spent together, she was able to distinguish between people even on the steps. Overall it.  
Thran carefully walk the dry grass, probably putting hands in his pockets. Now he will sit down close and will starts nothing meaningless conversation.

She examined his actions too thoroughly.  
But the steps stopped a little behind. She heard a rustle, and a warm jacket is based on the girl's shoulders, feeling a sweet aroma.  
- I assume, I can find you here ...  
- Why?  
The sun had already hid to the horizon and from the east carries the smell of the night.  
Tia led the air in the lungs, enjoying its sweet fragrance.  
- I heard you're going to leave us ...  
We ... How loud it calls.  
- So what? I am here no longer needed. All that was required of me was to withdraw our team as the winners of the planet a few years ago.  
- And when I say that this is not true?  
Tia little stops to speak. The brain was refusing to take seriously the words of Thran ... with a secret meaning.

She turned. He, indeed, standing putting hands in his pockets, and look into the distance. There where not so long time ago hid fireball.  
- do not need, Thran. Mark could easily replace me. So the team needs...  
- I am not talking about the team - the guy looked with dark-blue, almost black eyes, to the girl. – Maybe, Rocket or D'Jok do not need you, but believe there are still people who you need.  
Tia peacocks:  
- I do not think ...  
Tran suddenly came up to her and took over the shoulders.

-What I am about to say may sound too roughly, or, conversely, too sweet, but please ... listen to me.  
The heart almost stopped. Or by the fact that his face was too close or from that that has become a hope to break a lattice, where she pushed her.  
Tia nodded weakly.  
Thran deep sigh:  
- I tried to fight with myself ... During last two years, I stop stopped heart and keep all the thoughts away ... And it all started with that, when you decided to prove to Rocket, that you are also a woman like Mey. Remember?... It was then that I lost my mind ... Ahito say that this is mere madness, and it soon will be getting off, but every day was getting worse. I thought I went down my mind, but at the same time I was happy when I saw your smile, even if caused by our captain.  
Then the feeling became a habit in my life.

I always thought that I am not worthy of a girl like you ... Well, I need to grow more to the fantastic Rocket or star D'Jok!  
Why do I say all this to you?  
Maybe if still have people who need you... Maybe the idea that near will always be someone who will not fall ... - he momentarily stop to talk. - I did not ask to be with me ... just afraid of losing a ray, which highlighted the eternal twilight of my days ...

Was difficult to breathe... It was also difficult, like to believe in his words. Indeed, it could not be ... It is that feeling, which was sealed by another long time ago, suddenly woke up and was pounding along with the pulse in the temples.  
- Thran ..., - her voice shaking.  
- Don't say anything, I do not insist, just do not want you go away…

- Hug me...  
An easy surprise on his face. One step and gentle warm hug her better than any fur jacket. The heart slowly calms down and starts pounding peaceful.  
Tia seized her fingers on the breast of his shirt and closed nose in his gullet, inhaling the new aroma of his body. A stranger, and at the same time exciting.  
- Thran ... are you able to quit football and go with me?  
- Yes - said he was somewhere in her hair.  
Just one word and now she is confident in the future.  
- Tia ... can you ever love me?  
- Yes – no thinking a lot she answers.  
This was the first sense in which she was confident from the very day when D'Jok turned off to her.  
Thran slightly relaxed.  
He breathed a full breast, and softly said:  
- Can you feel the aroma of the night?...


End file.
